itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Lake
The Leader of The Silver Rebellion during the time of the Demon's Fall Arc. He was a Chosen Hero who was believed to be born with Divine power. Prince Lake (first name unknown) was one of the surviving siblings of the attack on Castle Lake (by the Lich Morse Landorf) and heir of the royal Lake family (and by extension a potential ruler of the Eastern Kingdom given the situation at the time). He is the younger brother of Princess Mary Lake. In the past, The Order of the Light had believed the Prince himself had been touched by the Light. He was believed to be a demigod Appearance Prince Lake was stated to have "perfect" features and a youthful appearance (which seemed to persist as he grew older). He has been shown to wear a pair of glasses. His hair was a bit long and he had boyish good looks. (Around the time of the Demon's Fall Arc which took place about five years he had fled from the Lich's attack, he was said to be around 28 years old). Personality Prince Lake seemed to have a regular personality (albeit with a serious air about him probably due to leading the Silver Rebellion. He has shown guilt and strain over hard decisions he would have to make as leader of the Silver Rebellion. He has shown respect for his allies etc.) He has shown to care greatly for his sister Princess Mary Lake Prince Lake didn't seem interested in romance or sexual relations as he states to his sister that it would be up to her to carry on the royal line after they split up when they escape from Morse Landorf (and if he didn't he probably wouldn't get memories of past lives if he was a demigod). Pre Demon's Fall Arc Five years prior to the events of the Demon's Fall Arc, Prince Lake and his sister Princess Mary Lake would be driven away from their home at The Castle at Lake by the Lich Morse Landorf. The siblings would split up, Prince Lake would go on to create / lead the Silver Rebellion against the Demon Occupation at the time while Princess Mary Lake would go into hiding (in the event something were to happen to Prince Lake etc). Demon's Fall Arc Prince Lake would make a few appearances around The Southern Silver Rebellion Keep, talking to his captains etc. He would give out a mission to Dia's Winchester (Diving Falcon) squad and one of his officers / advisers Erwin (who was secretly Cat) would warp the various squads to their designated mission locations As he went about his business, he would be scanned by an alien scanner unbeknownst to him. Someone was interested in him for some reason... When Prince Lake learns that Angels have appeared in Glemoor and started attacking the city. He would also hear that Lapita's squad had been captured. Prince Lake would tell Erwin that he would head out to meet Brother which would ultimately culminate in an alliance to defeat the Angels in Glemoor (this severely enrages Erwin / Cat. Granted she would go after Prince Lake soon enough). Dark Princess Arc Prince Lake would form a squad to secure the city of Glemoor and make his way toward's the city (Dia Winchester would meet up with him and he would tell her to go find her own squad before they enter the city). Prince Lake also mentions that he expected Brother would try to betray them so he made plans to also betray Brother. When they arrive in the city, they are immediately ambushed by two of the High Guardians. Prince Lake's mount would be crushed and he would be sent flying away from the others by Rxtzyl. Rxtzyl would smash Prince Lake with fierce blows but Prince Lake would manage to survive. Dia Winchester (who would be told of and brought to the scene by one of the party members) would save Prince Lake and slay Rxtzyl with a combination of the weapons of Lake's other two captains (Sarah Goldfarb using Moses). While the Angels seem to be dealt with, the situation doesn't improve. A group consisting of Star, Comet, Heart, and Cat (known as Erwin to Lake) would arrive and attack the group. As they fight them off, Prince Lake and Dia would injure Cat and chase after her (not killing her with their attacks). When they catch up with the dangerous Cat, Prince Lake would use an old Miracle spell to silence her (having been a bit suspicious of Erwin's "past" and making potential measures in case he / she went against them). While successful initially, Cat would escape the field and use the same spell on him. Cat tells Prince Lake she needed him to free Snow Black and that things would be better if he surrendered now rather than everyone being killed. Brother's Angel Hunting Squad (who were elsewhere in the city) would arrive at the scene and inform everyone of the Center controlled Brother coming to kill everyone. One of them informs Prince Lake he has a plan to deal with the threat and not to listen to Cat. Prince Lake would get away from the field and use the spell on Cat again (one of the party members would use a dark field spell so that they would be able to flee from Cat. She would give chase but have to face another group). Prince Lake and his group would confront the Center controlled Brother. They would try to enact a plan of using Lake's Divine Mace in combination with a spell to create a "magnet" like effect to stop the threat of the False Brother's blades ability. Unfortunately this plan goes awry. The False Brother is still defeated, but Prince Lake is also slain in battle, killed brutally by the summoned Shamshir. His royal blood would smear the cracks in the streets almost forming what looked like a Magic Circle The blood would dry up and mix in with the blood of the other people who fell during the fight. Cat would use the dried royal blood to help free Snow Black and even though Snow Black is freed, the ritual itself was generally a failure and SB is much much weaker. Category:ITD5 Characters